Ellair Hikarikaze
Ellair is the sole princess of the Ookami, a clan whom inhabit the planet Jadetia. while the other planets in the system are highly advanced and made use of Dark Matter. Jadetia has remained in a more primative state in that the technology is akin to earth technology in the mid 80's. Ellair is typically a more hands on fighter of the team being skilled in sword combat mixed with expert acrobatics, Due to her mind being heavily linked to the Hivemind as a child. she is one with her counterpart Dark Ellair (Malys) whom she will occasionally transform into for a short while. Concept and Creation Appearance Ellair is a blue anthropomorphic wolf woman with darker blue stripes and dark grey bangs which curl. her eyes are a light electric blue while her face is dressed with eye shadow and lipstick that matches with her body markings. Her outfit consists of a tank top that cuts off at her ribs, which is underneath a blue-grey body warmer with a fur collar. Around her neck is a long flowing scarf of the same colour which reaches down to her rear. topped off by a belt that wraps around her torso to hold her sword, All the while wearing elbow length, finger-less gloves of a grey navy. On her waist she wears dark grey shorts with a black belt holding them in place, exposing her midriff along with her top. Clipped to said belt is a long black leather strap with a bit of fur on the top which serves nothing but aesthetic purpose. From her upper thighs down she wears navy grey stockings which are underneath black leather knee high boots, decorated with white-grey cuffs around the holds and stripes around the front. When dressing casually (mostly in the Free Candy universe) her outfit comprises of an indigo tank top that exposes her midriff, dark blue denim capri's and black high heel shoes. at all times she is seen baring an earring on her left ear. with the JonicOokami7 icon on it. History Early Life Ellair is the crown princess of the Ookamian clan of Jadetia, daughter of the king Zerkzies. Despite her luxuries she always dreamed to some day see life outside of her throne. Often sneaking out at a young age she would go about and perform heroics towards those who may need it, much to the ire of her retainers and family. This would one day result in a bad event at the age of 16 where she was exposed to a heavy dose of dark matter resulting in a mental break in her psyche, this had caused her to develop a second personality whom calls herself Malys being born in the Hivemind, to which Ellair would not fully know about yet would feel slightly aware of this, "inner demon" On her 18th Birthday she was to be tested to be entrusted with the clans most prized artfiact - The Blade of Amrizu a weapon said to have been made by the Ookami Goddess Amrizu so to identify the chosen kings and queens. However many of her kingdoms advisors and even her father doubted her due to her behaviour and her occasional slips of personality. To test her, she was pitted against the Kings champion, An elderly Jadetian known as -Pending- Whom despite having the upper hand initially, Ellair managed to overcome the warrior by harnessing her acrobatics and swift thinking outwitting him with her swift thinking and acrobatics. Being blessed with the blade, Ellair became even more dedicated to her usual outings but with different reasons, mostly for important buisness between settlements. Kali-ka wasnt happy about this. so for the next three years plotted on a way to remove both the princess and the sword from the picture. One night, Ells was told about a bandit attack in one of the kingdoms slums but this was a ruse by Kali-ka she was captured by being outnumbered. A bound and gagged Ellair is soon is put on a new space shuttle along with Amrizu's blade by Kali-ka and the thugs, who bribed the astronauts (or more likely threatened them.) The shuttle takes off in auto pilot. In the atmosphere. The shuttle broke apart into a single pod, with a bound princess, in Stasis. Arc 2 After several years Ellair is rescued by Caden Nyral whom by chance came across the shuttle on his travels. and began travelling with him. Arc 3 Personality Due to her upbringing Ellair mostly acts in a regal manner being well endowed in ethics of conversation and will not hesitate to call out on the antics of Guku, On the other hand she is very adventurous and otherwise rash with her actions doing things with her beliefs of what is right. While being incredibly into fairy tales and romantic stories of other princesses, Ellair is pretty hopeless in this field being rather awkward and even clumsy with her words on the subject, it is suggested that such quirks are the reason an arranged marrage has not happened yet. The most common way Ellair acts is usually bubbly, optimistic if not a tad bit idealistic. she of course still has her own problems in that she feels determined to fit in with everyone else in spite of her upbringing, and even fears her own inner demon Malys. Abilities Relationships Shawn Guku - Ellair is very open to Guku in spite of how he acts, treating him with respect and equality to the point she addresses him as "Mr Guku" (much to his chagrin). Ellair appears to act as Guku's go to girl in comparison where CN has KT, though no official relationship exists. Caden Nyral - After Ellair was rescued by Caden she proceeded to owe her debt to him acting as his travelling companion during his search for Guku. While she was pretty clueless on what was going on especially with KT. The princess tended to act over protective on his well being. especially acting cautious around the encounter of Dagmar. Ellair soon eased off after learning more of Caden's story but would still remain loyal to him on his journey. (note this is based on Jonic's understanding of arc 2 and is very liable to change) Ketania Vahltae - Due to Malys messing with KT's mind, Ellair received quite a bit of distrust from KT to start with, which would go on for a while until they proceeded to mellow out and just talk. (To be expanded) Dagmar Guku - TBC Azoth Sokima - TBC Kaishta "Kai" Keitizen - TBC Other Forms Dark Ellair Dark Ellair AKA Malys is not so much a form Ellair goes into as much as her own ego which changes with Ellair's body, Free Candy Ellair has yet to appear in an actual Free Candy episode, she has however been featured in many artworks of the team since she debuted. currently Free Candy Ellair is supposedly mute and extremely British. Gallery Reference_Sheet-_Ellair_Hikarikaze_NC.png |Ellair's Reference Sheet. EllsGB.gif|Ellair's overworld sprite in FCGB Ellsmug.gif|Ellair's Communication mugshot Pure Malice.png|Dark Ellair (Malys) is active. (Old Ellair colouring) ChibiElls.png| Artwork of Ellair for Free Candy GB EllsMania.gif| Classic-Sonic Style Sprite of Ellair Classic sanic ellair by jonicookami7-dbnivmi.jpg|Rough sketch of Classic Sonic Ellair War Princess (Normal).png| War Princess Ellair Trivia * Ellair is an alternate counterpart and gender swap to JonicOokami7's main character Airon Hikarikaze, whom lives in his own world of the Barrage Squad universe. * Her signature pose appears to be a peace sign whilst shouldering her sword (if it is present). Category:Dark Matter Category:Free Candy Category:Characters